Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). |-|FNAF:SL= Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon are two of the seven animatronics (twelve if the Custom Night animatronics are counted) in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. There is a "funtime" version of Freddy Fazbear, who once again is the titular antagonist, if not the main one. He is also one of the entertainers from the Funtime Auditorium, which is located from the east of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental (although he isn't seen in the said auditorium). The other being Funtime Foxy and the voice of Max Casella. Appearance Funtime Freddy's design is very similar to Freddy from the second game with a metal suit, blue eyes, thinner eyebrows, wearing a top hat with a purple stripe (similar to Toy Freddy's hat), black bowtie, and two black buttons on his chest, as well as a set of human-like teeth. He is a white/purple bear animatronic, far different from his counterparts. The light-purple color is featured on his stomach, shoulders, elbows, knees, insides of his ears, cheeks, eye-sockets, a stripe from his top hat, thighs, knuckles from his left hand, and the top areas from both feet. His left hand has five fingers and holds a microphone with a purple handle. He does not have a right hand, his right arm ending instead in Bon-Bon like a hand-puppet. Like Funtime Foxy, he sports a circular speaker located under his bowtie. Unlike other animatronics from the game, outside of Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton head are metallic "face-plates" looking identical to his actual face. His endoskeleton face is much flatter with the muzzle and jaw being less wider than the "suit" head itself. There is also a grey circle printed on the middle of the endoskeleton chest. Funtime Freddy speaks with a crazy tone. He also has an echo in his voice like a stereotypical robot, and also glitches since he is broken. Bon-Bon Bon-Bon (otherwise known as the Bonnie Hand Puppet by the HandUnit and Bon for short from the audio files), is a hand puppet and a part of Funtime Freddy, replacing the right hand and is also one of the seven animatronics (twelve if the Custom Night animatronics are counted) in the game. Bon Bon also calms Funtime Freddy down when in the Breaker Room and the voice of Tara Strong. His physical design is similar to Bonnie from the first game and his toy-like design is similar to Toy Bonnie from the second game, sporting red blush cheeks. He is colored a brilliant blue with turquoise on his stomach, paws, muzzle, and the insides of his ears. Like his original counterpart, he also wears a red bowtie. He possesses an endoskeleton jaw and, like Funtime Freddy, also has a set of human-like teeth. Similar to his appearance from the second game, he wears a single black button in the middle of his chest; This button is a reboot button. His eyes are pink in color and, like many of his counterparts, also lacks eyebrows. His overall appearance is greatly similar to Bonnie's appearance from FNAF World. Bon-Bon speaks in a feminine, high-pitched voice—which can only be heard on Night 2—which he uses to calm Funtime Freddy down. Behaviour Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon first appears at the Breaker Room on Night 2. The objective of the night is to turn on the building's power while avoiding Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon as they sneaks up on the player. This is done by opening a monitor panel to reboot each system individually and slowly. There is a "Danger Level" on the top right corner of the screen that indicates how fast Funtime Freddy is advancing towards the player; when it is a single green bar, Funtime Freddy will retreat until he reaches his starting position. The player must counter this by closing the monitor panel if necessary and playing a mascot voice that tells him that the player is not there. If Funtime Freddy reaches the player and they have the monitor panel raised, he will jumpscare them, resulting in a Game Over. On Night 3, in Parts/Service, Funtime Freddy is in need of repair. The player has to first open the faceplates, then the chestplates to reboot Funtime Freddy's power and remove his power module. Then, the player needs to click Bon-Bon's button, which is located under his bowtie, to reboot him as well. If the player fails to do so, they will be jumpscared by Bon-Bon, also resulting in a Game Over. Like all the other animatronics, Funtime Freddy (as well as Bon-Bon) is scooped and used to create Ennard. In the Real Ending of Night 5, Funtime Freddy's empty armor-shells along with Bon-Bon's can be seen in the Scooping Room along with few other animatronics' empty-shells. Custom Night Funtime Freddy will hide in either the West or East Closet. He can move from one closet to the other at anytime during the night. When shuffling is heard, he has switched sides. Funtime Freddy relies on audio cues. When he says "Bon-Bon, go get him!" to Bon-Bon, he will send Bon-Bon down the same side hall as he is in currently. If the door is not closed in time, Bon-Bon will attack the player, resulting in a game over. If he is successfully halted, the player will hear Bon-Bon comically banging into the door, and Funtime Freddy will call his name worriedly before switching to the other side. Alternatively, if Freddy says "Get ready for a surprise!", then the player must close the opposite door to the side that Freddy is on to survive. Funtime Freddy will never directly attack the player. Night modes where Funtime Freddy is active are listed as follows: *Golden Freddy *Top Shelf *Freddy & Co. *Funtime Frenzy *Cupcake Challenge |-|FFPS= Although Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon does not appear physically in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, according to the unused blueprint of Molten Freddy, who heavy resembles Funtime Freddy in terms of facial features and voice, Funtime Freddy's name is only mentioned as labeled under the "Security Tags Active" section along with Funtime Foxy and Ballora. There is a miniature character named Helpy, who also bears a surprising resemblance to Funtime Freddy with the exception of having a rather kid-friendly looking appearance and lacking Bon-Bon. |-|UCN= While Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon does not appear in Ultimate Custom Night, his mask from the Fourth Closet's cover can be seen in the Sister Location stylized skin for the Office, appearing in place of Ennard’s mask, with Bon-Bon sitting on the desk in front of the player. Funtime Freddy also appears in the Parts/Service room where Toy Freddy is, in a poster along with Bon-Bon. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF:SL Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear variants